User talk:ERFTwilight
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Harry Potter (Next Gen) Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley ---- Oh my goodness, this is amazing! When was it started? Can I join? Who are your characters? Could I make a logo for this wiki? Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, I'm so hyper. :D :D :D :D PS: Get well soon! ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 23:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me be an admin, your the best. Oh, the message you just sent, looks great. :) ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll start working on the characters now. I take a long time thinking of names though (but I think you know that because of Jewel). The signatures look great! You still haven't told me about adding pictures yet.... Oh! I almost forgot, do you have a photo you want to go on the logo? (look at deer herd roleplay logo to see what I mean) ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:27, October 6, 2011 (UTC) sure ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Really? Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're amazing too. This wiki is proof. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow... I have nothing to say. xD ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:36, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Good, but she still sometimes cries at night. The breeder said it would be about a week. And Maya? ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Logo Alright, here it is. If you want any changes at all, tell me. If you like it, I'd be happy to put it up for you. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 15:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Hows this? ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 15:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I already did it. :P ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 15:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark is done! ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 19:14, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gina Vance. How's that for deputy head? ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 20:08, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... I don't know yet. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 22:32, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait is this seriously a roleplay wiki where you just roleplay the young canon characters from the epilogue? Windsword7 Owl me here! 06:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Sortings Ella: Diane: Mike: Twilight? You founded this wiki? Well nevermind that, can I join? [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 12:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry for not editing in a while, I'll be on more often now. :) Oh, and what is earth magic? It sounds interesting. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 18:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I found out what it is! It focused on the branch of magic dealing with earth, as soil and/or stone. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) PS: It was nice seeing you too. Sure, is DADA still open? [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 13:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I would like the spot, and, I made Jack's page, he's second year. Can he be captain? [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 13:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) OK, Ill make my professor and a new char in the 6th year. [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 14:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Can my Professor be head of Gryffindor house? I mean, like, you have 1 head of house, and your the Headmaster/misstress! I really would like to be head of house. [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 14:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to take the transfiguration post if its ok with you. Happy halloween!!! (again) ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 20:16, October 31, 2011 (UTC) WHAT? That makes no sense! He has to get fired from DADA, but can go to ANOTHER position!? [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 20:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) No, that wiki is inactive. The last time anyone eited it was 2 months ago. ~Patty (Send me an owl!) 23:01, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- No problem at all. :) ~Patty (Send me an owl!) 20:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'd like to join, so, yeah... [[User:Callmemisterpottah|Callmemisterpottah] (talk) 14:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC)] Can I join your RP? Hey, Can I please come to hogwarts? I don't know what your looking for, but I love Harry Potter and this is really cool. -Leo Jackbone